Ken 10: Next Gen
by Xflasher02
Summary: The universe has changed from when Ben Tennyson first found his Omnitrix. Many planets in the universe have joined the Universal Alliance, allowing different aliens to live on whatever planet they wanted. As a way to protect these worlds, Academies were created to form heroes of tomorrow. Ken Tennyson enters his first year with the rest of their classmates...
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Ken Tennyson

_Bellwood Year 2045 _

It was evening in the bustling city of Bellwood. People out of their homes were either walking the streets below, or using either their skills or vehicles to roam the skies. Different noises filled the streets, as buildings and signs lit up the city. The scene went down to ground level, where people were walking at a calm pace.

A sudden explosion came from the side of a building, creating a big hole, and scaring the citizens. As they ran in terror, something was sent flying out of the building, and into a parked bus, the force caused the vehicle to tilt a little, before coming back down. The doors opened, and the driver and passengers hurried out, as the person who crashed into the bus started to get up.

He was Kineceleran wearing a black and white combat suit with his face mask down. He groaned, as he stood up straight.

"I'm feeling that tomorrow." Two figures walked out of the hole in the wall, making the alien get into a fighting position. They were **Subdora** (Chameleon alien) and **Exoskull **(Rhino alien). Subdora had a backpack on her, which had a giant blue gem sticking out of it. Meanwhile, Exoskull's laser canon horn had smoke coming out of it from just firing it.

The hero smirked.

"You two are looking very smug all of a sudden." Subdora smirked, before laughing.

"Of course. We have the great **Ben Tennyson** on the ropes and in front of all his adoring fans as well!" As if on cue, the news bots came out of nowhere and flew around the three, trying to find a good angle.

"Not to mention the score we're walking away with." Exoskull said, referring to the gem, as he cracked his knuckles. Ben looked around.

'_That's it; just keep talking, while I look for something to beat you with.'_ Ben's learned over time that most bad guys love to run their mouth. He decided to tune most of what they say out, and just focus on a way out of a bad situation. _'The main problem is Subdora with her camouflage. Just need something…"_

He saw a parked tar truck, and he remembered an alien he had. He wanted to face palm.

'_Maybe I have too many aliens; I'm starting to forget some.' _He looked back at the two thugs, where Subdora was still talking. Man she could talk. Ben raised his pincers, cutting the chameleon off. "Alright you two, it's been fun catching up, but I think it's time we wrapped this up. I don't know if you know this, but my son has his first day of school tomorrow."

The two aliens gave Ben a flabbergasted look. They were starting to realize how little Ben actually cared for this fight. Exoskull growled.

"The guy's making us look like chumps!" The high-tech Rhino went on all fours and charged his canon. With a grunt, lasers fired out, going straight for Ben, who smirked. Just before one laser could hit him, he ran out of the way. Exoskull tried following him, but XLR8's speed was just too fast for the oaf.

As Exoskull fired, Subdora went into a crouching position.

"You keep him busy love; I'll get him from behind, just like before." With that, she went into camouflage mode. XLR8 noticed, and went into high alert.

'_I need to stop running so I can focus on her_.' Ben stopped, and there was a sudden green flash. Standing now was Swampfire(v2). He quickly threw seeds at Exo's feet. The seeds quickly exploded, releasing an insane amount of vines that quickly restrained the rhino. Swampfire smirked, but had little time to celebrate.

Subdora reappeared behind Ben and midair, with her claws bared. She swiped at Ben's head, but the hero was ready this time. He blocked the attack with his arm, grabbed Subdora's, arm and kicked her in the gut, sending her flying. Before she hit the ground, Ben transformed, turning into Spitter.

Subdora, flipped midair, and landed on her feet. She looked up and widened her eyes at the site of the alien.

"What in the universe…" Ben fired unknown alien goop at the thief, hitting her dead on, and covering her in it. Subdora screamed in horror. "I-I am covered in filth!" Ben smiled, as green drool came out of his mouth.

"I'm sure they have a change of clothes where you're going." Before he could transform, Exoskull rammed into him, sending him flying into the side of a building.

"Get away from my Subdora!"Ben grunted, before turning into Fourarms and landing on the ground. Subdora gave her lover a loving smile.

"Aww, my love. I can always count on your loving arms to beat our opponents unconscious." Exoskull smiled back

"Anything for my slippery love muffin."

"Ahem." They both turned to Ben, who had one eyebrow raised. "You guys make a real cute couple, honestly, but like I said, it's getting late." Ben charged at the Rhino. With all that slime, Subdora wasn't a threat anymore.

He backhanded the chameleon, sending her back, and swung at Exoskull. The punch hit the rhino in the face. Ben swung his bottom left fist, hitting Exo in the side, and making the criminal gasp for air. Ben raised his hands, and cupped them.

He was about to bring them down, but before he could, Exo charged his horn. Ben quickly reacted by transforming into buff looking Goop. The laser went right through Ben's chest, but the hero felt nothing. Ben's chest refilled, and he turned into Diamondhead. Without a second thought, he turned one of his hands into a shard, and sliced of Exo's horn.

Exoskull screamed in pain, back backed up as he clutched his head. Ben cocked his other fist, as it grew bigger. When Ben was satisfied with the size, he swung it at Exoskull, hitting him right in the face, and sending him flying back into the tar car. Exo was dazed and sitting up against the truck when Ben transformed into Spidermonkey and shot webs at the thugs arms, hands, and stomach, attaching him to the truck.

Spidermonkey had time to smirk, before seeing something in the corner of his eye. Ben ducked under Subdora's swing, and jumped back. Ben took one look at her face, and could easily tell that she wasn't playing around anymore.

"No more jokes hero. Now, I just kill you!" She charged at Ben, who got into a fighting position. She swung and kicked, trying to land a hit on Ben, who dodged and blocked. The multiform hero moved back with each attack, until he was right under a handing sign. He quickly jumped and shot a web from his tail, attaching it onto the sign.

The half monkey half spider made one swing around the sign, and with the right momentum, went right for the chameleon with an arm out. He close lined her, knocking the air out of her, and sending her back onto her back. With a smirk, Ben let go of the web and landed on his feet.

One more green flash, and Ben was himself.

"Well, this three person date was great and all, but how about I choose the place this time. I got a pretty good one in mind right now." Ben walked forward. Attached to his belt were null void eggs. He took two, tossed one at Subdora, and threw the other one at Exoskull. Both eggs sucked the thieves inside and closed, effectively sealing them in.

Ben picked up Subdora's and tossed it in the air, before catching it.

"Tell me what you think in a couple of years." The cameras above opened up their sides, revealing speakers.

"_Two criminals bite the dust at the hands of Ben Tennyson! I hope everyone was around their TV's for that fight folks, because if there was any doubt that this city was unsafe, they just need to watch this man do his thing!"_ Ben gave the cameras a wave, before picking up the other egg, turning into XLR8, and rushing off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many people switched to the news to watch the fight, mostly the adults and the older kids because it was passed midnight, but there was a certain fifteen year old sitting on his bed, watching his TV with the volume all the way down. When Tennyson trapped Subdora and Exoskull, he jumped up with excitement.

"Yes! Bad guys 0, dad 10,000!" The door suddenly opened, making **Ken Tennyson** freeze. He slowly turned to see his great grandfather, **Max Tennyson** giving him a look with his arms crossed. His robot index finger tapped his regular arm showing his impatiens.

Ken gave Max a big smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Heey, grams, what's up?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"The hours of sleep that you're wasting." Max answered Ken dropped his smile, and groaned a little, before turning off the TV. Max walked in and took the remote.

"Sorry gramps, but you know how cool hero fights are. Losing a little sleep's worth it." Max set the remote next to Ken's case full of chips that held videos of different heroes fighting different super villains.

"I know you love watching heroes, but tomorrow's an important day sport. It's your first step to **becoming** those heroes on the TV, but you can't do that when you're dead tired. You'll end up using your desk as a bed in first period." Ken let out a laugh, before smiling at his great grandfather.

"Alright gramps I get it I'll get some sleep." Max smiled back.

"You'll need it. Goodnight sport." Ken closed his eyes.

"Goodnight gramps." Max closed the door, leaving Ken alone. The young Tennyson opened his eyes, and laid on his back, looking at his ceiling. The thought of tomorrow, what was coming. It took everything not to suddenly jump up and down out of excitement. He extended his arm at the ceiling, as if to reach something.

_Flashback_

"YES! YES! YES! WOOHOO!" Ken jumped up and down, while holding a letter. The letter was blue and black with a seal that had the shape of a star in the middle of it. Ken was with his great grandfather and father in the living quarters part of Ben's base. They were currently in the kitchen, a pancake breakfast laid out for them on a table, but it was ignored.

Everyone was focusing on Ken who received the letter not that long ago. Max chugged some green alien juice from his thermos, before asking.

"What you got there sport?" Ken stopped, and showed off his fancy letter with a smile.

"My first step to becoming a proper hero!" Ben was now able to actually see the letter, now that his son wasn't jumping, and widened his eyes.

"Is that, a letter from the Plumber's Academy?" Ken giggled with excitement.

"Why are you so excited, you don't know what it says?" Max asked.

Ken smirked. "The academy usually sends two envelops. Either blue or red. If it's blue, then that usually means," Ken ripped the leather open, and took out a letter. He read it quickly, while his smile grew more and more. ", I GOT IN!" Ken jumped up and down again. Max turned to his grandson.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of suspense. Remember when they didn't tell you what was in an acceptance letter until you opened it?"

"I also remember Gwendolyn taking three days to open her college letter. This is probably for the best." Max had to nod in agreement. Ben turned back to his son, who was reading the letter.

"_The Plumber Academy has looked at your file and has accepted Kenneth Tennyson for its Hero division starting August 21!"_Ken started jumping up and down again as he chanted. Ben watched his son, and tried to smile, because this should have been, amazing, but he just couldn't.

He could only look at his son. After a few seconds, he mustered up the strength to get up and walk up to his son.

"Ken." Ken stopped celebrating and looked up at his father. Ben looked at his son, before smirking. "I knew, something like this would happen, but man did it come fast."Max smiled. He went down on one knee and placed a hand on Ken's shoulder. "Congratulations Ken. For as long as I can remember you've been telling me how much you wanted this. Now that it's here, I know you'll work hard, **get stronger**, and never lose your way. If you do that,"

_Present_

Ken closed his eyes.

"_You'll become an amazing hero."_ After a few seconds of silence, Ken clenched his fist.

'_I'll make you proud. I'll become an even better hero than you!' _Ken opened his eyes and they were bright red, his powers slightly activated from excitement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Next Day_

Ken, who was wearing the school uniform; blue pants, white collared shirt, red tie, and blue blazer with the Plumber emblem on the right side of the blazer, was in the base's hanger, hopping on one foot, as he tried to tie his left shoe. In his mouth was a handful of bacon that he was trying not to choke on, and next to him was a holo-screen call with a picture of a female human looking _**Crystalsapien**_. Next to the picture was the name **Peggy**.

"I'm shruyy shiam lash Pefds! I'll Shhee shuou…"

"For the love of, Ken, stop talking, I can hear the mouthful of bacon you're trying to talk through. Look, it's alright your late, just hurry. You have fifteen minutes Vulpimancer breath."

"Yshour sha Besh!"

"Yeah, I know." The screen disappeared back into the watch on Ken's wrist as he finished tying his shoe. He reached the hanger's keypad and entered the code to open the huge door. Ken waited for the door to rise, when he suddenly heard his name.

"Ken!"Ken turned around to see his dad walking to his car. **(Same car as in the show) **He beckoned his son to come over.

"Wash upsh Dash?" Ken asked, before swallowing the last of his bacon.

"Well, I thought I'd drop you off." Ken raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I'm pretty sure they have buses for that, and anyways I'm walking with Peggy."

"Then I'll pick up Peggy too. Drop the both of you off at the bus stop."

"Dad, that's alright, you don't have to…"

"No, its fine. It's not like I have anything to do anyways, c'mon." Ben got into his car, and Ken still looked a little confused. After a few seconds he sighed, and got in with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peggy checked her watch. She wore the female version of the uniform; dark blue skirt, over black and green skin tight pants, white collared blouse, red tie, and blue blazer with the Plumber emblem on the right side of the blazer.

"The dork has five minutes left." She said, as she leaned on a lamppost. Suddenly, she spotted a familiar flying car coming towards her. The car landed neatly in front of her, parked in between two other parked cars. The passenger window went down revealing a slightly annoyed Ken.

"Hey Peggs." Peggy walked over to the window and flicked Ken in the forehead, the rock skin didn't help make it less painful.

"Ah, ow!"

"Hey, is that all you can say to me?"

"Alright, alright, sorry I was late!" Peggy smirked.

"That's better."

"To be fair, you said you were cool with it." Peggy just shook her head, before turning to Ben.

"Hey Mr. Tennyson."

"Hey Peggy. I'm bringing Ken to the bus stop. If you want, there's room in the car."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Really Dad, it's…" Peggy shrugged.

"Sure why not." She got in the back, and closed the door.

"Alright, let's go." Ken sighed and leaned a little more into his seat as the car rose into the air. The wheels tucked into the car before the car flew off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bus stop was actually in the center of town, right in front of Bellwood's National Park. This was to show the citizens the new generation of potential heroes, to show them that they'd always have someone to protect them. Ben landed the car across from the bus stop and unlocked the door.

"Alright, good luck you two. This is the first day of the rest of your lives. No pressure of course." Peggy smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Tennyson." Ken opened the door, before turning around and giving his dad a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks dad." He got out of the car with Peggy and closed the door. With another wave, Ben flew back home. After Ben left, Peggy nudged Ken.

"That smile was so fake." Ken frowned.

"No it wasn't." He started walking to the bus stop. Peggy caught to him.

"Yeah it was. When you make fake smirks, you kind of twitch your lip a little."

"What?"

"Yeah, you go like this.-See?" She mimicked her friend's smirk, and Ken rolled his eyes.

"Yeah alright." He pushed her away slightly, and Peggy came back with another nudge, making them both laugh a little. They both got on the other side and walked over to the bus stop.

"So, what was with the 'not fake' smile?" Ken wasn't going to answer, but sighed.

"I'm not embarrassed if that's what you're thinking. I'm pretty sure it's not a mystery who my dad is. It's just; I don't want to depend on him forever." Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna move out?" Ken widened his eyes.

"What? No! I mean depend on him for small stuff, like rides to school." Ken looked forward with a determined look.

"Last night, I decided- I want to be a hero even better than my dad, and I want to do it on my own, like he did when he was a kid." Peggy looked at Ken for a few seconds, before smiling.

"Ok, only thing is, your dad's the greatest hero in the universe, and you're a kid who's still trying to get control of his powers." Both kids stopped at the bus stop, where other new and old students stood. Ken turned to his friend.

"First off, I've been training, and I'm getting pretty good with some of my powers. Second, give it a couple years. By the time I'm my dad's age I'll be way out of his league." Peggy crossed her arms and smiled.

"Well I have to see that." Above them, two buses were flying towards them, one behind the other. Both vehicles landed, and opened their doors. No one told them where to go, so Peggy and Ken chose the closest bus and got in. They sat down, and looked around. Different kids, different species surrounded them, each one possibly sharing the same dream, to be a part of the next generation of heroes.

"Man," Peggy said, still looking around a little. ", all of these guys are going to the academy, just like us."

"And this isn't even all of it. People all over the world are heading for the same place we are. Place must be huge." Ken said, imagining what it looked like. With everyone on, the bus drivers closed the doors and started up the buses. They took off and headed for outside the city. Next stop, was the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip didn't take long, at least on bus. If someone decided to walk there, it'd take a while, around months from where Ken lived. Out the window things couldn't look more depressing. The water below looked slightly green and murky, while the sky was filled with gray clouds. Fog covered the rest of the area, making it look like something out of the beginning of a horror movie.

Ken leaned forward to look at the window with Peggy, who shared his look of concern/disappointment.

"Wow, what kind of school are we going to again?" Ken's vision of a perfect clean school was replaced with a murky intense boot camp. His face changed to an expression that fit how he felt at the moment. "I have a feeling it's gonna be a hard three years." Ken and Peggy weren't the only ones.

All first years were looking outside the bus with similar looks, and muttering to each other about the site, well all but two. One of the kids was a boy who wore the school uniform, but also had a black hoodie sticking out. His hair covered one eye, which like his other eye, was purple and black.

The boy looked outside, before rolling his eyes at the others reactions. The last kid was girl with blue hair.

The girl took one look outside, before smirking a little. The bus driver, who was human, looked back at everyone and noticed the first year's worried faces. He smirked, before turning back and extending his arm.

His eyes turned blue, and his hand glowed the same color.

"_Laever Flesrouy_!" A part of the fog in front of the bus started to glow, before it began to part, creating an opening. As the fog moved out of the way, shimmers came from the opening. All the first years noticed, and looked outside to see glimpses of blue ocean and clear blue skies. Everyone looked amazed.

"It's some kind of, magic cloaking thing." Peggy said, still impressed.

"The spell covers the whole area, and with no holes or mistakes. Man, whoever made this really knows what they're doing." The bus went through the opening, followed by the second bus. The second the last bus went in, the opening closed and there was no trace of fog or gray skies.

The area was beautiful. Blue skies, the sun completely out. The water below them looked amazing and clean, with different fish, native and alien, swimming in it, but the biggest thing was what was right in front of them. Peggy leaned into the window, with Ken not far behind. In front of them was a Cliffside, which lead to the school's campus.

**(AN: The school's similar to Beacon Academy from RWBY, just bigger). **Behind the campus were mountains and forest, all surrounded by healthy green land. Ken looked at the academy, and slowly smiled without a word. All around them, buses came from seemingly nowhere, just like they had. The students were here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The buses all landed on a huge drop off pad, big enough for hundreds of ships. The pad was located on the water below the school. Ken and Peggy got off their bus, and noticed that in the Cliffside were elevators leading up to the campus. They followed the rest of the students and rode the elevator, and when the door opened, the school, from the bottom to the top, where a holo Plumber's symbol was located at the top of the tallest tower, looked even more amazing than it did back on the bus.

The entrances lead everyone straight to the courtyard, where most students were hanging out. Over on the side, three tables were set up. Each of them neatly held multiple small microchips looking stickers. Standing around them were different students, either second or third year.

They were helping first years, giving them the chips, and telling them to stick it into their watches. Among the older students one easily stood out. She was a _**Nemunia**_, her skin green, and her wings purple. She was the size of a regular teenage girl. Around her waist was a belt, and on the side of that belt was the Plumber's symbol.

The girl was hovering in the air so everyone could see her as she told First years to come to the table so they could install the school's map into their watches.

"Do you think we need maps?" Ken asked, not really wanting to wait in line.

"Do you want to get to the classroom, or end up in the cafeteria?" Ken gave her a stoic look, before turning around towards a random direction and lifting his leg to take a step. Peggy grabbed her best friend by the back of his collar, before he could continue. "Knock it off." She said, as a tick displayed itself on her forehead.

After a few minutes, both students reached the front and received their school's app. They installed the app and turned it on. A holographic screen opened up, showing a map of the campus, and it was pretty big. As the two walked in a less populated part of the campus, they looked at the maps, looking through all of the tagged spots. Looking at the map, Ken's eyes never stopped shining with amazement.

"You can turn this place into a decent sized village! Peggy, look how far this building is from this one." Peggy was too busy looking at her own screen.

"Hey, click on the top left button on the screen. This thing comes with a list of all the professors in the academy. Most of these guys are heroes with some impressive missions behind them. Looks like we're getting taught by the best."

"Well, only the best for the future best." Ken said cockily. Peggy just rolled her eyes, as she continued to look at the list. Ken and Peggy walked around a corner and were met with three other students. One was a _**Tetramand**_. He was a little taller than both Ken and Peggy. He wasn't really buff anywhere except his arms, but he had a pretty mean looking face.

The other one was a _**Lenopan**_, who was in his true form. The last one did not look like he wanted to be in this situation. The girl was a Cerebrocrustacean that was pinned up against the wall. Both the Tetramand and the Lenopan were smirking, and the Lenopan, who was pinning the Cerebrocrustacean with his enlarged hand, had his fist cocked ready to punch the crab like alien in the face.

Before he could, the Tetramand noticed Peggy and Ken, and nudged his friend. They both turned to Ken and Peggy.

"Is there a reason you have her pinned like that?" Peggy asked, putting her map away and motioning over to the scared student. Ken did the same and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe there is, but it has nothing to do with you, so just walk away." The Lenopan said. Ken narrowed his eyes, and his eyes turned dark red. The Tetramand cracked his knuckles and fully turned towards Ken with a smirk. The Lenopan, distracted, let the Cerebrocrustacean go, so he could better watch the scene in front of him. The Cerebrocrustacean looked at both groups, not knowing what was going to happen, and wishing she wasn't in this situation, but before the two could go at it, someone called out from above.

"About time I found you Kenny." Ken's expression turned to surprise when he heard that voice. Peggy and Ken looked up looked up to see a pillar of red diamond sticking out of the wall above them. Sitting on the pillar was a red Petrosapien. He gave Ken a smug look, while Ken snarled.

"Great." He said sarcastically. The Petrosapien jumped off the pillar and landed in front of the two other aliens, and right in front of Ken and Peggy. Both the Tetramand and the Lenopan were so distracted by what was going on, they didn't notice that the Cerebrocrustacean took the opportunity to run away. Ken noticed the girl escape, before turning back to the diamond alien, and glared at him. "What are you doing here **Cardeth**? Never thought you were the hero type, and your friends don't look any different."

Cardeth scoffed.

"What these guys do isn't my problem, and if you think I'd pass on the chance to learn from the top Plumber's Academy on the planet, you're dumber than I thought. This is the place you go to if you want to get stronger, and there's nothing I would want more than that." Peggy shook her head.

"Leave it to you to completely misinterpret the reason why we're all here." Cardeth smirked.

"Well, you know I'd always be there to save you princess, if that's what you mean." Peggy growled, and her eyes glowed white.

"Cardeth, you know not to mess with me." Cardeth stepped back and put his hands up, but kept his smirk.

"No problem, maybe next time."

"Don't hold your breath." Peggy's eyes returned to normal. Cardeth turned back to Ken. "But you know I'm not surprised to see you here, in fact I was counting on it. Now you can see me rise to the top and take your dad's place as number one."

Ken snarled. "Don't think I'll just let you. You want to be number one, you'll have to get past me first Cardeth! Ken said, getting Cardeth's face.

"I thought I already passed you years ago Kenny!" He said, getting into Ken's face. Sparks seemed to fly between the two, before two fist made out of light energy knocked them both in the heads, sending them to the ground, face first. Peggy stood with an annoyed look on her face.

"It sounds like both of you are forgetting why we're really here." Ken and Cardeth winced in pain as they got up, clutching their heads. Ken looked at Cardeth, before smirking.

"No, I haven't forgotten. I want to be a hero, who swoops in and saves the day no matter what the danger, no matter where I am. With a goal like that, there's no way I'll lose to people like him." Cardeth turned to Ken, and narrowed his eyes.

"Is that what you honestly believe?" Cardeth asked. The Petrosapien dropped his glare, and smirked. "You really have no chance against me." Ken widend his eyes, as Cardeth stood back up."See you around Kenny, maybe we'll end up in the same class."

"I can't be that unlucky." Ken said, as he stood back on his feet and narrowing his eyes. Cardeth turned around and signaled the others to follow. When the three went around the corner, Ken sighed.

"I didn't think people like him would be here. The guy's an asshole." Peggy had to agree with that. She placed a hand on Ken's shoulder.

"Let's just ignore him. I'm not gonna let Cardeth ruin this place, it's what he wants." Ken thought about it, before nodding.

"You're right! Besides, chances of running into him in this place have to be small, right." Peggy gave him a stoic face, before face palming.

"You do realize that you've probably jinxed us, right? She sighed, before making her way to the classroom. Ken raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Hey wait, what'd I do!" He asked, before running after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doors to the Ops room slid open, and Ben walked in. He went straight for his seat in front of his giant monitor, and sat down with a sigh. The universe famous hero sat there, slumped, and just looking at nothing. After a minute or two, Ben turned to the monitor, and a holo keyboard appeared.

Ben typed in a few things, and pictures of a younger Ken started appearing like a slideshow. Ben smiled as the screen continued to show one picture at a time. Behind him, the door opened again, this time letting Max in. The retired plumber noticed the pictures on the screen, before smiling.

He walked over to his grandson and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If there's one thing I never thought I'd see, its my grandson reminiscing." Ben chuckled.

"I never thought I would either grandpa." Ben suddenly made a face. "Makes me feel old." Max laughed.

"Oh yeah, and what does that make me?" Max asked, before going over to a seat near the meeting table.

"Strong grandpa, that makes you strong." Max scoffed, and waved off the complement.

"Yeah yeah." He said with a small smile. Ben smiled and shook his head, before turning back to the pictures.

"You know- I promised myself I wouldn't be like this, like my parents were. So clingy and worried, but I ended up driving him to the bus stop today, can you believe that?" Max gave his grandson's back a small smile. Ben sighed. "I'm pathetic I know." Max shook his head.

"You're not pathetic, and do you know why I know that?" Ben turned his head to his grandfather with a raised eyebrow. "I know because I thought the same thing when I dropped your father off on his first day of high school, and years after telling me he'd never do that to his son..."

"He ended up doing it to me." Ben cringed.

"Yours was maybe, a little bit more embarrassing, but you get the point. If you're pathetic Ben, for wanting to spend as much time as possible with your son then that'd make me pathetic, and that'd make your father pathetic. You did good Ben; he'll appreciate it when he's older." Ben thought about it, before nodding.

"You're right Grandpa." Ben said with a smile. His grandfather smiled back. "I didn't even embarrass him really, didn't even call his name out like a psycho, like dad did." Max laughed, just before Ben's watch rang. Ben answered it, and **Rook Blanco's **face appeared over the omnitrix as a green hologram. "Rook, what's up?"

"Ben," Rook noticed Max, and nodded his head.

"Magister."

"Rook I'm retired remember? You can just call me Max." Rook gave him another nod, before turning to Ben.

"Ben, we have a situation that we need you to help investigating. I've sent you the coordinates."

"Alright, thanks Rook. See you in five." Ben turned off the communicator, and stood up.

"Gotta go Grandpa. You're fine by yourself?" Max waved him off.

"Don't start worrying about me too, I'll be fine. I was thinking about cooking something I had back in Arbuiria a couple years ago, just need the right Largoc slug." Ben smirked.

"I'll try and pick one up. If Ken comes before me, tell him I'm on a mission." Ben transformed into XLR8, and was out of the room in a flash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken and Peggy stopped in front of a door with a small sign next to it that read _1-05_.

"This is it." Peggy said, before putting her map away. They both stared at the door as if what was on the other side was leaking out some kind of pressure. Peggy took a deep breath, and narrowed her eyes. _'I'm finally here. My first steps…'_

'_to becoming a hero!'_ Ken thought. Ken clenched his fist. "Alright, let's not waste anymore time!"

"Ah, Ken, wait…"

"We have to go in sooner or later Peggy, might as well start now" Ken swung the door open, causing it to slam against the wall. Ken took one step in, and Peggy followed him with an annoyed look.

"Did you really have to make all that noise?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. Ken scratched the back of his head, and gave his best friend an embarrassed smile.

"Hehe, oops." Ken stopped smiling, when he felt something odd. He turned and was met with a room full of students giving him looks. Most of them studied Ken, as he stood there, while the rest looked at him with surprise among them were Cardeth and his friends, the blue haired girl, and the kid in the black hoodie.

Ken and Peggy looked around the room with a nervous look on their face.

"Did the temperature suddenly go down?" Peggy asked, as a little breeze came out of nowhere.

"It's probably coming from all the cold stares." Ken muttered back. The kids slowly turned back to face each other, some muttered a few things, as Ken and Peggy walked. The two only made it two steps, before a blur suddenly made its way to them. When it stopped, the blur reviled itself to be an orange and yellow furred Citrakayah with red eyes.

He was just a bit shorter than Ken and Peggy, as well as skinnier then most heroes. The speedster opened his mouth, and immediately started talking so fast it all just sounded like noise. After a few seconds of this, Ken turned to Peggy, who looked even more confused than him. Ken turned back to the Citrakayah, and put his hands in front of him.

"Wait, slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying!" The speedster stopped talking and looked at the two classmates, before scratching the back of his head and smiling, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. I sometimes talk fast when I get excited, speedster thing." He gave his hand to Peggy, and she shook it reluctantly.

"Names **Jachin**."

"Peggy."

"I'm…"

"Ben 10,000's son, yeah of course I know you!" Ken shook his hand, and nodded slowly.

"Yeeaah, sometimes I also go by my name, Ken."

"Yeah, I know that too." He said, shaking it faster, until he realized just how close he was to possibly dislocating the boy's arm. He let go and gave a little laugh.

"Sorry, but man this is really cool, getting to meet a Tennyson. You have to tell me. What powers do you have? How many aliens does your dad precisely have? Have you met any other big time heroes? What's your dad's favorite type of meat? How can yo…"

"Um, Jachin, you're doing it again." Peggy informed Jachin, who didn't even realize it."

"Oh, sorry. I'll just, ask my questions one by one."

"Oh for the love of, stop kissing up to him already." The three looked up to see Cardeth coming down with his two lackeys. "It's pathetic." Jachin frowned.

"And you are?"

"Cardeth Abharan, the Cardeth Abharan." Jachin's frown disappeared, replaced with surprise.

"Abharan, as in, son of the superhero **Crystal**, Cardeth Abharan?" Cardeth smirk grew even cockier looking.

"That's right, if you want to be impressed you should stop wasting your time with this loser, and look at a real up and coming hero."

"Get off whatever drunk high horse you're riding Cardeth, you're just as good as the rest of us." Cardeth crossed his arms and tilted his head back.

"If you really believe that, you don't stand a chance here."Ken balled his hand in a fist and took a step forward.

"What was that?" Before Cardeth could answerer, there was a sudden chill in the air. Peggy shivered.

"Whoa, does anyone else feel this chill, for real this time?" The answer was yes, in fact the whole class could feel it. Ken noticed mist coming out of his mouth, and hugged himself for warmth. The temperature continued to lower, as the wind picked up. A small blue tornado formed behind the professor's desk that was in the middle of the front of the classroom.

Snowflakes surrounded the tornado, as someone started to appear in the middle of the small storm. The six kids took a step back, before the tornado suddenly exploded into snow and flakes. As the after effects from the tornado dissolved before they hit the ground, all the students in the class turned to the front to see a man in his superhero outfit.

He wore black spandex, with light blue and gold armor on his feet up to his shins, his arms down to his wrists, and his chest. Turbines were placed on both shoulders, and on his head was a blue and white hat. Finally, on his face was a blue mask with yellow slits. (**Megaman/ WindmanEXE) **

Everyone looked at the man with shocked looks. One of the kids, a green and grey robot leaned in when he saw the man.

"Th-that's, **Windman**, one of the Earth's famous heroes!"

"Why is he here?" One student asked.

"Is he gonna be our homeroom teacher?" Another asked. Windman crossed his arms and looked at the six kids in front of him. All of the kids could feel the temperature slowly return to normal.

"I don't know what this is, but it ends, now." Windman said sternly. "Now take your seats, it's time to begin." Ken and Peggy sat next to each other, and Jachin sat in the desk above them. Cardeth and his friends sat back in their seats, meanwhile, the whole room was quite.

When everything was in order, Windman's demeanor turned from serious to suddenly cheery. "Good, now that all that is out of the way, it's great to finally meet you all. You can call me by my superhero name, Windman. I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Now I won't say much, because I'd rather let the headmaster handle that, but I will say that you all want to be heroes, each for their own reasons, each have their own backgrounds.

I am a nice and fair guy, honest, but know," His voice went back to stern. ", there will be no favoritism, no special treatment. You each want to protect this universe, you will learn how to like the rest of the class." The class all looked at him with blank expressions, not knowing what to say.

Ken examined his teacher, not knowing what to make of the guy.

'_One second this guy's calm, the next he sounds pissed. Is this guy really our teacher?' _The young Tennyson suddenly remembered what he did to the room, and the way he showed up. _'He is strong, and of course I've heard of him. Maybe he does have things he could teach us.' _When Windman saw that there were no objections, he smiled.

"Perfect. Now, to quickly go over today's schedule. Don't worry, after this week you should have your regular schedule sent to you, but for now everything's all over the place because of all the introductions." Windman turned on his disk, and a board appeared behind him. A small schedule appeared in front of the hero, who grabbed it and threw it at the board.

The schedule blew up for everyone to see.

"Alright, pretty short today, but don't expect it to be like this every day. You'll be in here for an hour, I'll use that time to explain a few rules and regulations, as well as answer any questions you may have about the school. Then you'll be going to the gym to meet with our school's gym coach, **Bradley** for a while, and finally, a school assembly will take place in the announcing hall for all first years, where you'll meet your headmaster."

The schedule disappeared, and Windman faced his class.

"Alright then, let's get started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Windman pretty much covered the basics, building and classroom locations, the rules of the campus, as well as information on some teachers. Some students asked questions. Things like what to expect in fighting courses, if there were any dangerous wild life outside the school's campus, and if the headmaster was another famous hero that they knew. Windman answered most of these questions vaguely, not wanting to "spoil any surprises".

He told them that the courses were designed for them to know the basics of what to do in any situation, but not all situations can be prepared for.

"You will have to think on your feet when you become a professional hero, so that is another skill we will be working on here. In a universe that is always uncovering new obstacles, you can never not be prepared for surprises." As for the wildlife question, the teacher said that it would be fine, as long as they stayed on campus, unless instructed not to.

Finally the director question. That question made the hero smirk underneath his mask.

"That one, you'll have to wait and see, but I can tell you, he's not someone any of you know." The students immediately got into a frenzy of theories and discussion amongst themselves, making Windman have to calm them down with another blizzard. Afterwards, Windman sent them off with directions to the school's gym. The gym was as big as two airplane hangars, and as high-tech as the rest of the campus.

Standing outside in front of the building, was an Appoplexian in an old fashioned gym coach uniform. His arms were crossed, and his expression was stern. The difference between Windman and this guy, Ken was sure this guy didn't mind keeping that stern expression.

"Well, look what group decided to finally show up, and in a stroll no less!" The class looked at each other, before turning back at the cat like alien. "Don't worry, by next week you'll all learn to jog to my class, start making you sweat early so you're all ready by the time you show up!"

Coach Bradley turned to the door's keypad and punched in the code. The doors slid open and Bradley started walking inside.

"Follow me class, it's time to see what you guys can do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gym was massive, as well as completely empty. The only thing that they could see was what appeared to be a spectator's lounge near the ceiling, and connected to the wall.

"What's with this place?" Cardeth asked, with an underwhelmed look on his face. "It's completely empty. How are they supposed to teach us anything?!" Ken looked around, and Cardeth was right. What exactly did this guy think they were going to do here? The coach stopped in the middle of the room, and faced his class.

"Alright, I'm not going to waste any time introducing myself. You didn't come here to learn things about me, and I didn't get this job so I could learn about your personal life. This class was made so you can go out there and kick villain ass, and that's exactly what I'm gonna teach you." The robot from before whispered.

"How blunt."

"Alright, the only way to assess your level of fighting is to see it firsthand. I'll be paring you off for a little sparring match. We should have time for two or three. So let's see, who wants to go first?" No one raised their hand. Bradley sighed. '_Leave it to handpicked students to not want to show off their abilities too early.'_

A holo-screen appeared in front of Bradley.

"Well, if no one's gonna step up, I'll pick the volunteers." He pressed the button that said _Class 1-05_, and a list of all their names showed up.

"Alright, the choices will be random of course." He pressed the randomize button, and all names the started moving around so fast no one could read them. As the names moved around, some disappeared from the list, decreasing the number of names until there were only two. "Alright, **Giraud Martson** and **Tomoko Keetsan** get over here."

Cardeth's Tetramand friend and the Cerebrocrustacean from before widened their eyes. Tetramand noticed Tomoko's reaction and smirked. He started walking over to the coach, but Tomoko couldn't move. Ken turned to her and saw that she was shaking. Ken remembered how frightened she was when he and Peggy found her with Cardeth's friends, and clenched his fist.

Tomoko took one shaky step, when Ken raised his hand.

"Actually coach, I'd like to volunteer!" The class turned to Ken, everyone looked suprised. Coach Bradley raised an eyebrow.

"You want to volunteer all of a sudden, why is that?" Ken scratched the back of his head as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"U-uh, well I thought about it and- well, what could be better than getting that rush from going into a fight blind, a-am I right?" The coach kept looking at Ken, while keeping that eyebrow raised. He stayed like that for a few seconds, before suddenly letting out a strong laugh.

"I like your guts Ken Tennyson! Of course you should always try to avoid going in blind in the field, nothing's wrong with getting that rush when you're among friends! Come on down Ken Tennyson, uh, Tomoko Keetsan, better luck next time!" Tomoko sighed with relief, as Ken walked over to Bradley and Giraud, the latter disappointed he didn't get to finish what he started hours ago. Both students stood on either ends of the coach, as he looked at the class. "Alright, now I'm sure you noticed that the gym is looking very- bare."

Everyone looked around at the not so impressive gymnasium. Bradley smirked before opening a new tab on the holo-screen and typing in a few things.

"Don't judge a book before you open it up and read it!" The gym floors started to shift, making the class take a step back. The area around Bradley, Ken, and Giraud started to rise just a little in the shape of an arena sized hexagon. Pillars rose out of the ground as well. A giant screen came out of the ceiling, and faced the spectator's lounge. "Everyone besides Ken Tennyson and Giraud follow me to the lounge to view the fight!"

Bradley exclaimed as he walked away from Ken and Giraud.

"You two, we don't have your gym clothes ready, so for now you'll fight in your regular uniforms, I'll take your blazers and ties." Both students took of their blazers and ties and handed them to the coach. "You'll fine clean replacements in the lockers when you're done, just look for your size, and don't worry about fighting in your uniform, they were designed to be able to fight in if need be. Now, face each other and prepare for the match." He said as he walked away. Ken turned to Giraud, who also faced him.

"So you decided to take a beating for that runt huh?" Ken started to stretch.

"Who said I was taking a beating? I just thought this was the perfect time to teach you a lesson about messing with people." Giraud snarled, before cracking his neck.

The class was led up to the spectator's lounge, which was pretty simple. Two couches, both facing each other in the middle of the room, and both had a screen looking down on them. Up by the windows, which faced the gym, a control panel was set up. Everyone gathered in front of the window, and Coach Bradley pressed a button and grabbed the microphone.

Speakers that were connected to the screen came to life, and Bradley's voice shot out of them.

"Alright, Ken Tennyson, Giraud Martson, this is the battlefield you'll be fighting in. Surrounding you is a bubble field to keep you from going out of bounds. You will battle each other until I feel like there is a winner. Of course no killing or, apparently, no removal of limbs. Your class will be watching from above, so give it your all! Get ready!"

Ken narrowed his eyes, before getting into a fighting position.

"Set!" Giraud smirked and clenched his fists, before getting into his own position.

"FIGHT!" Both students slid their foot back just a little, before launching at each other, both with intentions of winning!

_Next time on Ken 10 Next Generation!_

_Hey, Ken here. It looks like it's time to test our strength_

_**Giraud threw a punch at Ken, who jumped over it, landed, before he launched with a fist cocked.**_

_My goal is to be the best hero in the universe, but it looks like trying to be the best in my class is going to be its own challenge._

_**A dark-skinned girl stood with her eyes closed in the arena, as if trying to sense something, meanwhile an orange blur kept passing her from all over.**_

_This school, it's my way to get to my dad's level, the level of pros._

_**Ben and Rook stood, surrounded by broken robots in a warehouse. All around them, Plumber soldiers were working on the investigation. **_

_**Ken, who had his blazer back, seemed to be looking up with a determined smile on his face.**_

_So I'll be damned before I let you take that away from me!_

_**Dark blue and metal boots seemed to be walking calmly towards something. The man who owned those boots also had both hands behind his blue shirted back. The camera ended on a frowned face with an eye patch covering one eye. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 High stakes.

Rook Blanco stood in a warehouse, surrounded by Plumber agents who were trying to figure out what happened here. All around them, the remains of security bots littered the floor. Parts of the floor were cracked, there was a hole or two where pieces of wall should have been, and things have obviously been stolen.

Some of the crates were open, and their contents were spilled on the floor as well. Rook looked around him, before sighing.

'_Why would this happen?'_ A gust of wind passed by, followed by a green light. Rook turned, unfazed. "Ben." Ben waved back with a hand that was holding two bags filled with chili fries.

"Hey partner. Chili fries?" Ben didn't wait for an answer and tossed Rook a bag. Rook looked inside before smiling a little. "I would've come sooner, but the line was really long. You should've called me before the lunch rush." Rook looked back at the destruction, and Ben followed his eyes. "What, happened here exactly?" Rook shrugged.

"That is what we are trying to find out. The security cameras," Rook said, taking out a security ball, which was a metal ball no larger than a gumball. ", suddenly turned off exactly at six thirty-four am. The four guards in front were found dead in a pile next to the warehouse, and the security bots, well…"

Ben looked around; his appetite gone. Rook however took a bite of two fries. He'd been here long enough to stomach it. The Plumber agent swallowed his fries, and signaled Ben to follow him. They both stopped in front of a spilled crate. Data chips were littered on the floor, obviously shown no care. Ben picked one up and held it gingerly.

"What is this?"

"The company's data chips. The company that owns them says that the missing ones simply carried _off planet trading logs_ like these, but I have a feeling they are just being difficult. We are trying to figure out more, but it will take some time. I am hoping to get something by tomorrow." Ben nodded.

"Then maybe we'll find out why they didn't need to take all of them. How many crates are gone?"

"Twelve. If what the company said was true, then there is something special about the dates in those crates. First we need to figure out which ones they took and the deliveries this company took on those days." Ben scratched the back of his head. He was never a fan of this part of the job. The detecting and analyzing.

Rook however loved it; it was like a puzzle to him, which Ben guessed was a good thing for them. They needed people like that in the Plumbers, Ben thou was more of a simple guy.

"Alright, for now, let's try and figure out how these guys, or maybe singular, were able to break in, steal twelve crates full of information, and run off like they were on a candy spree."

"Interesting comparison, but I agree. If we are able to find who stole these data chips, and maybe even the chips themselves, we will not need to do anything further. Unfortunately, right now we have no clues. Whoever broke in had a plan and executed it flawlessly." Ben smirked.

"One thing you should know by now, villains don't do flawless." Ben transformed into Upgrade. "I'll use Upgrade to sniff out any unusual tech in the area. Meanwhile you look into this company's secrets." Ben turned into upgrade goop, and slithered around, looking for anything unusual. Rook walked out of the warehouse, which read Hermes Corp.

Ken Tennyson and Giraud faced each other on the training battle field. Above, the speakers connected to the giant spectator screen let out their coach Bradley's voice.

"_Alright, Ken Tennyson, Giraud Martson, this is the battlefield you'll be fighting in. Surrounding you is a bubble field to keep you from going out of bounds. You will battle each other until I feel like there is a winner. Of course no killing or, apparently, no removal of limbs. Your class will be watching from above, so give it your all! Get ready!"_

Ken narrowed his eyes, before getting into a fighting position.

"Set!" Giraud smirked and clenched his fists, before getting into his own position.

"FIGHT!" Both students slid their foot back just a little, before launching at each other. Before Ken could reach him, Giraud slammed all his fists into the ground, creating a shockwave, and sending it at Ken, who narrowed his eyes. Ken quickly side stepped with a little leap, just barely dodging the rough looking attack.

Ken landed with a small stumble, before bumping into one of the small pillars. Giraud quickly launched at Ken, and swung. The young Tennyson quickly rolled out of the way; making Giraud hit just the pillar. Ken quickly got back on his feet, turned to face Giraud, and took three steps back. Giraud turned his head to see Ken, before looking back at the pillar he hit. He grabbed it, and with his strength, pulled the pillar out of the ground, and held it over his head. Ken saw what he was about to do, and immediately started running **towards** the Tetramand.

Giraud threw the pillar, which went straight for Ken. Some of the students up in the spectator's room gasped. The pillar was inches from Ken, when he suddenly dropped, and slid underneath the projectile. The pillar hit the ground with a loud thud, and Ken quickly stood up, and started running away from Giraud, who smirked, before going after him.

Most of the spectating students above looked at the screen with confusion.

"Why is Ken running away?" An Aerophibian asked. The green and black robot placed a hand under his chin. Tomoko pinched her pinchers nervously.

"I hope he didn't offer to fight something he can't beat because of me."

Ken was still running, weaving through pillars. Meanwhile Giraud was right behind him. After a while of chasing, Giraud was starting to get annoyed.

"Slippery little punk. I'm done playing tag!" Giraud crouched, before leaping into the air. Ken heard the sound of Giraud's jump, looked back, and widened his eyes.

'_You've got to be kidding me!'_ Ken quickly leaped out of the way, and landed with a roll, as Giraud crashed into the spot where Ken was. Giraud got up, and faced Ken, who also got up.

"You're not a bad runner, but how long do you think you can last if I go cannonball?" Ken narrowed his eyes, before suddenly running left, away from Giraud, who kept smirking, before jumping up into the air again. Ken dived to the right just before Giraud, again, crashed where Ken was.

Tomoko looked even more nervous as she watched the fight from the screen.

"Ken can't dodge those attacks for long." Jachin said."Why isn't he attacking back, can he not find an opening?" Peggy, who stood next to him, smirked. The robot shook his head.

"That's not it." Jachin turned.

"Huh?"

"It's obvious he's using this as a time to study his opponents moves, this way he can come up with a way to defeat Giraud." Jachin slid into view with an annoyed look.

"Obvious huh?" Jachin turned back to the screen and frowned. "But if that's true, shouldn't he at least use his abilities to dodge better? He's really cutting it close." The robot thought about it.

"That…I have no idea." He said truthfully, while still keeping his thinking stance. Jachin leaned in again, but this time with a cocky smirk.

"Oh, I thought it was obvious." Next to the Lenopan, Cardeth stood with his arms crossed. _'I know the reason.'_ He turned to Peggy, who was watching the fight with a neutral expression. He turned back to the screen. _'Just hurry it up already. It's not like you need that much time to win."_

Ken was still running around the battle ground, until he suddenly tripped himself, and stumbled. He was able to catch himself, but that was all the time Giraud needed.

"Finally have you!" Ken looked up to see the Tetramand heading right for him with another cannonball! Ken clenched his fist.

'_Well, I guess that's all the time I can buy. I'm pretty sure I've got this guy figured out.'_ Giraud raised his hands and crashed right on top of Ken, creating a dust cloud, blinding everyone that was watching. Most of the class gasped, while Bradley raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, looks like things are getting interesting." The dust cloud settled, allowing the class to see Giraud on his feet with his arms out. Under his arms, holding all four of them up with both of his hands was Ken. Giraud tried to add more pressure, but that only pushed Ken's arms down a little. Giraud grunted.

"W-what?" Ken slowly raised his head, until he was looking right at Giraud. Giraud widened his eyes. Ken's eyes, which were once green and black, were just dark red, with no pupils. Ken smirked.

"I think it's about time I thought you that lesson." With a grunt, Ken jumped up, and pulled Giraud by the arms and crashing into Giraud's nose, sending him back a step.

"No." Giraud said with a grunt.

"That's not all!" Ken, who was still in the air, said, before spin kicking Giraud in the face, sending him back spinning. Ken landed on his feet, while Giraud landed on his side. Ken got back into his fighting position, his eyes, this time, shining. Giraud lifted himself up, and quickly turned to Ken.

"What the hell was that?!" Ken smiled.

Peggy smiled, feeling a little hyped up herself. _'This is the first time anyone other than people closest to Ken's dad have seen Ken's abilities. I've only seen it because I spend so much time with him, but Ken's dad wanted to keep his powers a secret for his own safety. That plus the fact that he doesn't have such an obvious power gives him the advantage.' _

Giraud recovered from Ken's attack and charged. Giraud swung his top right arm, which Ken ducked under. He then swung his bottom left fist. Ken blocked it with his arm, and quickly threw a punch aimed at Giraud's gut. The punch connected, and knocked the wind out of Giraud.

Giraud stepped back, surprised over just how strong Ken suddenly was. Luckily for him, Tetramand recover fast, Giraud was already starting stand up straight. Ken didn't wait for his opponent to fully heal, and charged. Giraud figured he would do this, and when the human was close enough, he backhanded him, sending him into a pillar.

Ken's back hit the pillar, before he landed on all fours. Giraud was fully healed by then and was ready to get back into it. He charged, making Ken have to quickly get back on his feet. Giraud growled.

"So you can punch harder, so what?! I'm a Tetramand, we're the king of strength." Giraud swung both his left fists, and Ken quickly sidestepped, making Giraud hit another pillar. The second his foot touched the ground, Ken launched back at Giraud, and jumped. He threw a punch, but the Tetramand blocked it with the palm of his hand.

Ken didn't wait; he pushed against the palm, getting a little more air, before coming down with an ax kick. Giraud quickly raised all his arms and blocked the attack. Ken must have used all his strength in the kick, because the force of the attack, forced the floors to crack under Giraud's feet, and it made the Tetramand's knees bend.

'_Not bad.'_ Ken thought, before using Giraud's arms to catapult in the air and land across from him. Giraud wasted no time and charged. He threw punch after punch, trying to hit Ken with everything he had, meanwhile Ken was blocking and dodging, back pacing as he did. Finally, after a few punches, Giraud threw a punch, using his bottom right fist, and successfully got Ken in the gut, knocking the air out of him, and making him double over.

Giraud smirked.

"It's over. No human can take a hit like that from someone like me- huh?" Ken suddenly shot straight up and punched Giraud in the chin, sending him flying. Ken smirked.

"Not a bad punch, but you really shouldn't let your guard down like that." Giraud landed on his back, hard, and grunted.

"H-how?" Giraud picked himself up and snarled. "Where is all this coming from?!" Ken got into a new fighting position.

"You really didn't think I got into this school without some tricks up my sleeve, right?" As he said that, Ken thought. _'Times almost up, need to switch plays.' _Giraud charged, and Ken closed his eyes. Giraud swung again, but before it could connect, Ken suddenly disappeared. Giraud swung at nothing, and looked around, confused.

"Huh, where did he…" Before he could finish his sentence, Ken appeared right next to his face with a fist cocked back, and now blue eyes. Ken swung and the attack hit, surprising everyone watching, as well as Giraud. Giraud turned to see no one there. Before he could question what just happened, he felt a fist hit his gut, making him double over slightly.

When he did, he saw that it was Ken who punched him, before disappearing again. The Tetramand caught himself, and looked around.

"Where are you, you little…"

"Looking for me?" Giraud turned to see Ken waving at him. Giraud had a look of confusion, before growling. Giraud charged, and swung. Time slowed down in Ken's eyes, as he turned towards the fist heading towards him. He quickly ducked under the fist, and ran behind him. He then ran up towards Giraud and jump kicked him in the back. Back in regular speed, Giraud felt the kick, which sent him stumbling forward.

He turned, while holding his back, to see Ken smiling at him.

'_What's going on? The twerp's suddenly faster, but his punches are definitely weaker.'_ Giraud charged again, and swung, but the same thing happened; Ken dodged the attack, hit him in his side, making Giraud snarl.

"Hey Giraud!" Giraud saw Ken across from him in a ready position. "C'mon man, don't tell me all that Tetramand pride can't even help you get a hit on me." Giraud only snarled, but knew better than to let Ken's comments bait him like before. Instead, he started to look around, trying to think of something, until he looked at a pillar, and smirked.

He walked up to the pillar, making Ken raise an eyebrow, and grabbed it. He picked it up, and looked at Ken.

"Try this!" Giraud threw the pillar and Ken ran right towards it. When it was close, Ken easily dodged and went for Giraud, making Giraud smirk. "Hah, you fell for it!" Giraud gathered all his strength, and punched the ground, creating a big shockwave. Ken, not expecting it, stumbled. Giraud quickly charged at Ken before he could get his bearings back.

Giraud close lined Ken, sending him on his back. Giraud then circled back around, and put his foot on Ken's chest.

"You lose Tennyson." Ken frowned.

"Don't count me out yet!" Ken closed his eyes, before reopening them revealing yellow pupiless eyes this time. Ken spread one of his hands and electricity flowed through it, catching everyone by surprise, including Giraud.

'_What is this guy?!' _He thought before Ken grabbed his leg. "Wha…" Before Giraud could ask his question, electricity flowed through him. "Ahhhh!" Ken stopped the attack, and let go of Giraud, who's body swayed a little, before he fell on his back, which was a relief for Ken.

There was silence, before Coach Bradley's voice boomed.

"_Giraud Martson is unable to fight; Ken Tennyson is the winner._" Giraud, who was still conscious, groaned.

The people watching, minus the coach, Peggy, and Cardeth, didn't know what to make of what just happened. They just saw Ken use super strength, speed, and electricity during his fight, no human should have any of those powers, even if he is the son of Ben 10,000, right?

Even the hooded boy was surprised, thou he didn't show it, instead he just looked at Ken with interest.

"Now that was interesting!" The robot said.

"It sure as hell was!" Jachin exclaimed as he jumped around. "Man the Tennysons are so cool! First his eyes glowed, then he had super strength, then speed, not as fast as me, but you know, and then electricity?! Where did that last one come from?!" Jachin continued to talk like this, his speech quickly turning into fast noise again, which everyone decided it was best to ignore.

Cardeth looked down with a neutral look.

'_No surprise here.'_ He looked right at Ken, who was standing over Giraud.

'_You better not let this go to your head Kenny.'_ The coach turned from the screen to the holo-screen next to him and started to look for the next two students.

Ken wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Not a bad fight. I thought I was gonna end this in three minutes, but you have a pretty good reaction time." Giraud frowned.

"Don't… look down… on me-argh-nerd." Ken frowned.

"Fine, whatever." Coach Bradley's voice came back through the speakers.

"_Alright, that was a good fight, but now it's time to pick yourselves up and head to the spectator's room for the next fight, which is between… Jachin Cooper and __**Stevonnie Universe**__!_

Jachin stopped talking, and turned to the coach.

"Really?" Bradley nodded. Jachin smiled. "Alright see you on the battle ground… whoever Stevonnie is." With that, he raced out of the room, leaving his jacket and tie to float down to the ground. All the kids looked at the exit in silence, when a girl, dark skinned with black long frizzy hair walked up.

"Is he seriously the one I'm gonna fight?" She asked with a sweat drop. The coach nodded.

"This looks like it'll be another, interesting match." Stevonnie shrugged, and took off her tie and blazer, which she left on the couch, before walking towards to the exit She was about to leave, when she almost bumped into Ken on her way out. Ken gave a small look of surprise, before getting out of the way.

"Sorry about that." Stevonnie gave Ken a smile.

"No problem." She said, before walking away. Ken watched her go, before walking into the room. He stopped next to Peggy who smiled at him.

"Nice work, but I thought you were going to take that jerk down with just one ability." Ken looked down.

"I thought so too, but," Ken remembered when Giraud stopped his axe kick. Ken looked back at Peggy with an excited smile.

"I guess people here are stronger than I thought." Peggy looked surprised to see Ken's smile, but she quickly remembered who she was next to.

"You dork, you get excited over the weirdest things." Ken looked confused.

"Is it really that weird?" Peggy snickered a little.

"I guess not. Oh, by the way, Jachin was fanboying over you again." Ken looked worried.

"Eh, that's not gonna be a thing, is it?" This only made Peggy laugh a little more.

Down below, Jachin and Stevonnie faced each other. Jachin started to stretch his legs, as Stevonnie stayed in place. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'_Jachin is a Citrakayah, so of course he'll mostly be using speed attacks. I won't be able to let my guard down.'_ Stevonnie opened her eyes to see Jachin smiling at her as he stretched.

"Hey, let's have a great fight!" Stevonnie smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

"_Alright students, get ready." _Jachin stopped stretching and got into a ready position.

"_Set." _Stevonnie followed his example and got into her own fighting stance.

"_Begin!" _Jachin suddenly disappeared. Stevonnie saw this coming. She bent her knees, and looked all around her. Suddenly, she felt a strong punch to her gut, then her back, and finally her face, sending her flying back. Midair, Stevonnie readjusted herself so she could land on her feet with a small skid. She looked around again_._

'_Keep a cool head, and focus. One, two,th…'_ Stevonnie suddenly felt someone trip her, making her start to fall. Before she could hit the ground, Jachin crashed into her, sending her flying back.

Ken looked at the fight, a little surprised.

"Alright, looks like Jachin can do a lot more than talk."

"He wasn't kidding, he's way faster than you, no contest what's so ever." Peggy said with a straight face as she watched the match. Ken turned to his best friend and frowned.

"You're doing that on purpose." He grumbled. Ken turned back towards the screen and noticed something on his right that made him jump suddenly. A head made out of Lego, which was attached to a long neck hung in the air.

"I wouldn't count Stevonnie out yet."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Ken asked with a creeped out face.

Stevonnie hit the ground after another attack. She rolled on the floor, and got back on her feet, before getting into a fighting position, all in one fluid motion. Thou she had some marks; she still looked as strong as when she started. Jachin, as he was running around, was a little confused.

'_It looks like I'm barely doing anything to her, even thou she already took eight hits from me. Agh, I can't give up, she can't keep going forever!"_ Jachin suddenly turned and went straight for Stevonnie, who was still looking around.

'_One, tw- now!'_ a pink glow appeared over her left arm, as she raised it in front of her. Jachin only had time to widen his eyes before he slammed; face first, into a big pink shield! The shield's face had a thorn design, which swirled around the shield until it reached its middle, which had a rose quartz embedded in it.

Everyone watching widened their eyes.

"Sh-she summoned a shield out of nowhere!" Giraud exclaimed. The robot got back into his analyze mode, standing in place with a hand on his chin.

"She realized that Jachin was using a similar pattern and waited until she fully understood said pattern so she could hit him with a surprise attack. It was similar to what you did with your fight, Ken." Ken looked at the robot with surprise, before looking back at the screen to see Jachin stepping back while covering his face.

"Yeah, I guess." _'Thou, she looked a lot more in control with the situation.' _Ken thought, as he watched Stevonnie shrink her shield into a normal size.

Stevonnie watched Jachin back up, as he held his nose, which was bleeding a little.

"Sorry about this." She crouched before launching at Jachin, who wasn't at all ready. Before she could get near him, Stevonnie threw her shield. The shield swerved, going behind Jachin, and sweeping him off his feet. Stevonnie jumped and landed, knees first, on Jachin's stomach. The shield disappeared, and reappeared on Stevnonnie's arm, which she held near Jachin's throat, declaring that she had won.

"_Stop! Jachin Cooper has been successfully restrained. The winner, Stevonnie Universe!" _

"That ended up ending lot quicker than the last fight." One kid commented.

"Well, Jachin, while he was fast, was also predictable. He relied too much on one form of attack, something Stevonnie was able to pick up on." The robot said. Jachin and Stevonnie entered the room.

"You'll face a lot of narrow mined villains like that." Coach Bradley said. "And that's why you're here, so you can learn how not to fight like like that and how to fight those who can **only** fight like that." Jachin put his head down, embarrassed.

"Jachin Cooper," Coach said, while looking at the data-pad in front of him. ", you definitely have potential, you're level of speed at your age is unique," Jachin lifted his head. "but if you want to effectively use that speed, you'll have to learn how to fully control it, understand?!" Jachin looked at Bradley, before nodding with determination.

"Yes!" Coach smirked, liking Jachin's enthusiasm.

"Excellent, because it is now time for the last fight before I send you all off! Next up, Cardeth and **Uso, **you two are the last two, so make sure you fight with heart!" The coach said with a clenched fist.

"It looks like you're starting to really get into these fights, huh coach?" Peggy asked with a weirded out smile, a smile most of the class shared as well. Cardeth didn't wait, and started to make his way out of the room. Uso, the robot, watched Cardeth walked. His eye slits narrowed.

'_Now it's my turn.'_

Cardeth and Uso stood across from each other. Cardeth looked at Uso with a neutral expression. Uso couldn't tell if he was thinking, or just underwhelmed. _'I've studied Petrosapiens. The species use both close and distance fighting tactics, but their close combat usually is more effective. I just need to keep my distance and dodge his shards, and I'll be fine.'_

"'_Are you two ready? Start!" _Uso jumped back, and activated his rocket boots so he could hover four feet off the ground. He pointed his right arm at Cardeth with his fist clenched. The fist suddenly transformed into cannon, and began charging a green energy. A scope popped out of the side of his arm, before locking on to Cardeth.

"Fire!" A large green blast shot out of the cannon and raced towards Cardeth, who, at the last minute, waved his hand. The explosion was decent, and caused a big enough dust cloud that blocked the cameras' vision.

"With all that talk he had before, it can't be over now." A male Loboan said, leaning in to try and see something.

"Hey, don't underestimate Cardeth!" Giraud said to the Loboan. "Something like that couldn't hope to take him down!" The werewolf alien got in Giraud's face.

"Well how am I supposed to know, I don't even know the guy! Plus, right now, it looks like the guy's getting… huh?"

The smoke was starting to clear, and they could see traces of diamond shards embedded on the ground and some pillars. When the smoke completely cleared, Cardeth was standing in the same place as before, but this time with a red diamond wall in front of him. The front of the wall had a good-sized dent, something Cardeth noticed when he walked next to it.

"The blast wasn't bad, but your shot was slow." He said looking at the dent, before turning back to Uso. "Don't tell me you're a loser too." Uso's eye slots widened with surprise.

'_His reaction time is amazing! To be able to build that wall so fast, and he doesn't look the least bit phased. I'll need to go into phase 2.' _Uso flew to the side, going for Cardeth's blind spot. As he flew, his shoulders opened up, and a cartridge came out of either side of them, each filled with three small sized missiles.

"Those are missiles!" Jachin exclaimed. "Are those even allowed in a training match?!" Bradley nodded.

"I'll allow it."

'_This man is way too lenient!'_Jachin thought.

Uso fired two missiles from each cartridge. Two went straight for Cardeth, who turned one of his hands into a lump of shards, before firing at both missiles, meanwhile the last two missiles swerved, and went for Cardeth's unprotected side. Both missiles that were getting shot at exploded midair, allowing Cardeth to immediately jump in the air and dodged both missiles.

Both missiles flew under Cardeth, before he landed and made motions with his hands. The shards that were embedded in the floor and pillars suddenly shook to life. Cardeth made some more motions and the shards broke free and shot towards both Uso and his missiles. The shards that went towards the missiles successfully clashed into them, causing them to explode.

Uso saw the ones coming for him and dodged them expertly. Cardeth spread out his hands, and just stood there. Uso raised his eyebrow, before he noticed what was going on around him. Surrounding him were Cardeth's shards. They just floated there, as if waiting for something. Uso looked around.

'_Of course, just like the famous heroine, Crystal, Cardeth is able to control his shards, even when they're not connected to him. I'll have to keep dodging until I can either knock him out, or restrain him.' _Uso got ready to move, just before Cardeth clenched his fist. Suddenly the shards began to glow. "Wha…"

The shards exploded, consuming Uso in its blast. Every student and even the coach showed different levels of shock, as the glow from the blast reflected off their faces. Cardeth's neutral face, twisted into a cocky smile.

"Turns out you are a loser." Uso descended out of big smoke cloud, headfirst, and looking like he needed a few repairs. He landed hard on his back, and laid there, his red eyes, turned dark.

"_Uso is unable to continue, making Cardeth the winner, despite the poor sportsmanship! _Cardeth scoffed, before he stared walking off the field. _"Uso, Cardeth, wait for us at the door."_ Uso's eyes suddenly turned on, before he sighed, picked himself up, and made his way towards the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coach clapped as he stood in front of the class, who all had their jackets and ties back on.

"Well done everyone who fought today. The rest of you still have an opportunity to show us what you have in the future, but for now, the six that have, have given you excellent tips on how to face an opponent, I hope you all were paying attention."

Everyone looked at each other, when he said this.

"Now, win or lose, everyone has room to improve. Ken, you may have had the opportunity to win sooner if you had focused on your enemy more instead of messing with him. Taunting a villain is an old fashioned tactic used in the beginning of crime fighting, but using such a tactic now of days, because of how organized the villain community is now, is almost unwise, especially for your generation.

If you had focused more on your opponent, you might have been able to win sooner, as well as not have gotten trapped under his foot. Giraud, during the fight you were too prideful, so prideful, you couldn't see that your opponent was studying your moves. It also caused you to get sloppy and make stupid mistakes. Everyone here has something to learn, and if you pay attention, and put everything into your training, you will be able to improve without a doubt, but that's up to you."

Everyone nodded, since they were already prepared to do that anyway, and Bradley nodded back. The bell suddenly rang signaling all students to make their way to the assembly hall to finally meet the headmaster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Class 1-05 was one of the first classes to arrive, and decided to stand in the middle of the room. As more people walked in, the room got louder and louder. Ken put his hands in the back of his head as he was talking to Jachin and Peggy, well more Peggy since Jachin was hanging his head as he was moping. Peggy looked around to see that there were enough students to make the auditorium feel crowded, and these were only the first years.

"Place is getting a little crowded." Just as she said that, she moved out of the way for a group of three. Ken nodded in definite agreement, as he was bumped in the back for the fourth time. He continued to remain cool, but the tick on his forehead was proof enough that it was really bothering him.

"I really just want this headmaster to come and say what he needs to so we can get out of this building, because SOME OF US don't know what personal space is." Unfortunately, the crowd of people was so loud, Ken's complaint was lost in the sea of noise, so only Peggy and Jachin could hear them. Speaking of Jachin, Peggy turned to him and saw that he was still hanging his head.

"Jachin, you can't still be upset over what happened during the fight." Peggy asked, looking a little concerned for the guy.

"Remember what the coach said, we all have stuff we need to improve."

"Yeah, I know I'm far from hero material, and I know I'm gonna need to work my ass off if I want to get better, but…did the fight really have to end that fast?" Jachin asked, before sighing and looking up. "It doesn't help that you were watching Ken. I looked like a joke." Ken waved his hands in front of him and gave Jachin and awkward smiling.

"W-what are you talking about, you did alright. Besides, why does my opinion matter anyway?" Jachin looked behind him to catch a glimpse of Stevonnie, who was talking to the blue haired girl, before turning back with a sigh.

"The whole time she was playing me and I didn't even notice until it was too late, and when she finally did make her move, she took me down with a couple of hits, or one block- I don't know, but you get my point right?" Both Peggy and Ken nodded.

"Look Jachin…" Before Ken could continue, someone tapped the microphone on the stage.

"Hello, guys?" It was the Nemunia who was handing out the school's app. She stood with a tablet in hand, as she tried to get the attention of everyone in the room, but it was looking to be impossible.

"You think she needs help?" Peggy asked. Before Ken or Jachin could answer, the Nemunia sighed and took a deep breath. When she did, her cheeks opened up as she opened her mouth, revealing the inside her mouth. She let out a loud sonic scream, which caught everyone's attention. Everyone covered their ears, as this went on for a whole seven seconds.

When it was over, everyone looked up at the fairy like alien with shock. The Nemunia's mouth closed and she looked around the room, before smiling.

"Thank you."

"It looks like she got it under control." Ken said, stating the obvious with a slightly cracked voice. Jachin looked a little dazed as his head started tilting in a circle.

"Welcome first years to Mobius Academy! My name is **Donelle Nageeba**, third year, and I am also your student body president for this year. You all applied here so you can make a difference in our universe, and to keep it safe from evil. Whether you are in the hero, stealth, general, business, ect courses, you all have that same goal in mind. As you know, our academy is one of the big four academy's, making it the best in the Northern side of our universe.

You can believe me when I say that we have earned that spot with our state of the art technology, amazing teachers, most who have been on the field themselves, and our praised teaching methods. Everything you need to succeed is given to you here; it's up to you to take care of the rest."

Some students whispered amongst themselves, talking about what she just said, thou it was quite enough so everyone could still hear Donelle. No one wanted a repeat of what happened last time.

"Now that I've said a few things, let me introduce you to your headmaster, as well as his assistant. An explosion of purple smoke came out of nowhere behind Donelle, but she didn't look alarmed. Two people walked out of the smoke, one was a female human, who looked like she was in her thirties. She wore red and black boots that stopped a little below her shin, black pants, a red belt, which was below a shirt that had a little bit of midriff.

She also had a black tank top, which was under a black jacket which stopped a little bit below the chest area and had red shoulders, as well as a popped up collar.* Finally, her hair was red and short. Her expression was calculating and cold, as if saying "I dare one of you to suddenly attack me".

Walking out next to her was an older looking man. He was dark-skinned and bald with an eye patch covering his left eye. He wore an all black combat attire which included a black trench coat. He had his hands behind his back and looked down and studied the students, not to see how strong they looked, but instead for something else.

His face showed slight interest, before clearing his throat and looking at the students in front of him with a neutral expression.

"First year class, welcome to the North side's Mobius Academy. This is probably the first time any of you've ever seen me, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nick Fury, and I am the headmaster of this school. Each and every one of you is here for a reason. Whether it's to make a difference in this universe, or because financial reasons, maybe you just want to be the best.

Whatever your goal is, it was enough to get you this far. To others they may seem selfish, but the fact is it's that sort of thinking that drives the students here to become more than they already are. If you came here with the simple mindset of wanting to become a hero because it looks exciting, you won't last.

You need to find and hang onto a goal, your reason for being here, like a chain, because this place will push you over your limit, and you will need that chain to hang onto as you go forward." Ken made a small gulp as he listened. He balled his hand into a fist and clenched it. The fact that he was here never felt so real until now.

He remembered Windman, Bradley, and now Fury. Since he was a little kid he's been given special treatment from teachers because of his father, and it always put his stomach in knots, but since he's gotten here he hasn't felt that sensation even once. Instead he was feeling a pressure, that's grown over time, just like everyone else, and it wasn't until now that he realized it.

Ken lips slowly turned into a smirk that was a strange mix of excitement and nervousness, as he looked up at Fury.

"Now, everyone here has been to at least two classes today with their class. During that time I hope every one of you was able to form some kind of bond with at least one person. Bonds are important, almost as important as a goal, and you're going to need both if you want to come back here next week."

"… WHAT?!" Almost the whole crowd screamed in unison. Ken's face turned from nervous and excited, to confused, which mirrored all the other first years in the building. Fury took his fingers out of his ears and smirked. "I can see you're all confused, so let me explain. When you were all chosen you weren't chosen by me, I don't have that kind power.

The papers are all passed around in an office run by the Universal council, people in suits read your files and entrance exam, and if you are impressive enough, you're accepted. Well I've always been someone who didn't like things decided unless I put my two cents in the pot too.

So, every year, when a new batch of potential heroes come, I like to trim the fat a little, and see who could actually do well here. Papers and tests can only do so much; the field is where I'll see your real potential. If you pass, then your three years in this school will really start, fail, well, I don't have the power to accept people, but you can bet I can kick them out, so if you do fail…**don't bother coming back**."

His voice hardened when saying those last four words. Ken widened his eyes.

'_This guy, he can't be serious.'_ Ken's heart felt like it was going to come out of his chest. He turned to Peggy and Jachin and saw equal reactions.

"Details of the test will be given right before it, which will take place on Wednesday_." _

'_What, he's seriously only giving us two days to prepare?!' _Ken thought, as he started to get more and more nervous.

"This test will determine if this life really is for you. Use those bonds and goals I was talking about earlier. Mix them with hard work and determination, and it'll take you farther than you might think." With that, Fury nodded at the woman next to him, and with a wave of her hand, a blinding light covered the both of them.

When it faded, they were both gone without a trace. Donna flew back to the microphone.

"That concludes your first day. Please make your way to the busses, which are already lined up at the docks, and I'll hopefully see you all tomorrow!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first years all exited the assembly hall and made their way to the docks. Ken, Peggy, and Jachin walked together among the other students, recollecting everything that was said back in during the assembly, mostly the part where they were told that there was a big chance that they could be gone in a week.

"I can't believe I got accepted only to possibly lose it in a week." Jachin said with a big sigh.

"Yeah, it is a pain in the ass, but I guess we should expect things like this here." Peggy said, thou despite her simple answer, she too looked worried. Jachin tried to think of something to say, but he realized that **it was** as simple as that. They were warned, this school was planning on throwing multiple things at them, just because it's the first week doesn't mean they can't start now.

Ken let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"H-hey guys it'll be fine, ok? We just need to come up with a training method that'll get us ready." Ken scratched his head as he thought. Jachin thought of something.

"Well, what if we trained together. If the three of us work together, two days should be plenty, and with Ken it definitely should be enough time."

"Give me a break." The three turned around to see Cardeth, the Lenopan, and Giraud walking up to them.

"What?" Ken asked, looking as annoyed as Cardeth was.

"It's annoying how optimistic you are. You really think if all three of you get in a room together and start sparing it's gonna get you ready for the test?"

"Why do you care?" Jachin asked. Cardeth shrugged.

"I couldn't give a shit about you two, but Peggy, if you really want to get better, you can always train with me. I've got something better than training robots." Ken rolled his eyes, as Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I'd go with you, but what makes you think your training's better than ours?" Cardeth smirked.

"Sure, you can learn some things if you train with robots, but there's also stuff you can't learn unless you're actually fighting against a real opponent that's trying to kill you."

"What, you mean, like on the field?" Jachin asked in disbelief.

"Cardeth, you can't fight on the field…"

"Without a registered hero with you." Cardeth said, interrupting Peggy. "And my mom has no problem bringing me along with her, I'm sure she'd have no problem with you tagging along. She lets me bring these two sometimes." Cardeth said, pointing to dumb and dumber. "You'll get a hell of a lot more use of your time if you keep away from these losers." Peggy frowned.

"I don't mind staying with these two "losers". We'll find a way to get ready for the test; you can find someone else to train with." Cardeth looked at Peggy for a second, who didn't change her own expression, before shoving his hands into his pocket and walking ahead. After a few steps, he turned to Ken.

"Just don't waste her time." With that, Cardeth walked off with Lenopan and Giraud next to him. Ken watched him go, as he frowned.

The Lenopan turned to Cardeth.

"Man, it sucks Peggy didn't want to come with us. I don't really see what she likes about Tennyson; the only thing cool about him is his last name."

"Yeah, I thought she'd go for your training when she heard what it was. It's not every day you get to fight with a hero." Cardeth looked forward, looking pretty calm about the whole thing.

"Uh, Cardeth, you're taking this better than I thought you would." The Lenopan noticed. Cardeth kept looking forward.

"I knew she wouldn't go for it, she's not that type of girl, besides that wasn't really why we went over to them **Porfiro.**" Both Porfiro and Giraud looked at each other, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Giraud asked, but Cardeth just shook his head.

"Nothing, forget it." Giraud shrugged.

"Well, whatever. It still sucks Peggy couldn't go patrolling with us. I wouldn't mind a night with her." Cardeth growled as he lit one of his fists on fire.

"Like I'd invite you two idiots to come with us!"

"Ah, c'mon man." Porfiro said as he waved his hands in front of him.

Down at the docks, Peggy, Jachin, and Ken stopped in the middle of the platform, careful not to get in people's way as they made their way to their buses.

"Peggy turned to Ken, who had been strangely quite since the encounter with Cardeth.

"Hey Ken, are you ok? You haven't said a word since we were in the courtyard." Ken, who was looking at the ground, looked up, still looking conflicted.

"Well, I was thinking; what if Cardeth's right?" Jachin and Peggy widened their eyes.

"Wait, are you serious right now?" Peggy asked. Ken nodded. Jachin scratched the back of his head.

"I don't really know much about the guy, but every time I've seen him he's done nothing but act like a real asshat. Why would you care about anything he says?" Ken frowned.

"Don't get me wrong, Cardeth can be a real piece of work, but he's also a great fighter. You saw how he fought Uso." Jachin recalled how quickly Cardeth handled the robot like student. "And how did he get that strong? He fought against real enemies that were actually trying to end his life, he pushed himself, forced himself to get stronger.

Meanwhile- I just played around with robot training dummies and watched recorded fights on TV."

"Ken- we don't have to risk our lives to get what we want. Everybody has their own training style."

"Well, our training style just isn't working. We can't stay in our comfort zone, we have to start knowing what real combat's like. If we do, compared to the real thing, tests like the one on Wednesday will be a breeze." Jachin scratched his head, his face showing a little uncertainty.

"I don't think it's that simple. The field's filled with a bunch of really strong guys. We just started school…"

"I'm not talking about going up against S level bad guys, just some small ones, besides we'll have my dad with us, you know the greatest hero in the universe." Jachin's eyes immediately lit up at the mention of Ben's name. Peggy thought about it. Ken saw that he was winning her over and turned to look at her.

"Peggy, if we fail this exam we'll never have a chance to come back here. Don't you think that's worth the risk, don't you think we should _really _train so we can give it all we've got?" Peggy frowned.

'_I don't want to give this up, I need this school, so I can…_' She exhaled, before looking up at Ken with determination in her eyes.

"Alright, I'm in!" Ken smiled, before turning to Jachin.

"Hey Jachin, you're coming too right?" Jachin nodded.

"You had me at Ben Tennyson! Oh, this is gonna be so cool, fighting with the actual Ben Tennyson! I wonder what aliens I'm gonna see up close, wonder if I should make him take a picture with me with all of them." Ken and Peggy looked at each other, before laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A reptilian like alien crashed into a cheap wooden table, breaking it, before immediately going unconscious. The bartender moved back in fear, as he watched the number one hero take down thug after thug that was rushing towards him. Ben, who was Feedback at the moment, was flipping, kicking and punching anyone who came close.

One guy pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Ben, who saw him out of the corner of his eye. Ben ducked, before sending one of his plugs towards the attacker. The plug pierced its target, before electricity flowed from Ben into the thug, shocking him until he was unconscious.

One last thug ran at Ben, who was carrying a bat. He swung at Ben, who jumped back. The man tried one more time, this time Ben caught the bat, turned around, pulled the bat and the attacker towards him, and elbowed the latter in the face, knocking him out. Ben threw the bat behind him and walked over to the cowering bartender.

"P-please, I jus-just work here!" Ben returned to his human form and sat down on a stool before smiling.

"Hey, I didn't come here to fight. That happened because of your guys' "hospitality". All I'm here to do is talk to your manager." The bartender, while still frightened, frowned stubbornly.

"I-I don't kno-know why you want him, but I should be asking you, do you have a warrant? You can't just come in here and start…" Ben put his search warrant on the table as he looked around.

"So, is your boss on his lunch?" The bartender looked at the warrant, before sighing in defeat. He opened his mouth, but before he spoke, the front door, which was up the stairs opened, getting the bartender and Ben's attention. Footsteps came down the stairs, halfway through, a voice came from the owner of the footsteps.

"It's quite today Nooro. What's going o…" Ben smiled and gave the owner a wave.

"It's been a while. How've you been, **Pakmar**?" Pakmar, who looked a lot like Mad Pakmar now, stopped and gave Ben a surprised expression before looking around at the unconscious bodies all over the place. Pakmar face palmed and groaned.

"Ben Tennyson." Pakmar walked pass all the bodies and picked up a pool cue off the floor.

"What do you want? Pakmar won't have you ruining this business like you did my past ones." He tossed the stick back on the pool table next to him. Ben gave Pakmar an embarrassed smile as he waved his hands in front of him.

"C'mon, I haven't done anything to you since I was a teenager. I've grown since then." Pakmar took another look around the messed up room.

"Speaking of your business, you've really gotten into some shady things since the last time we've met, haven't you?" Pakmar didn't look phased. He motioned for Ben to follow him as he walked over to a door in the far corner of the room. Ben got up and followed him, leaving a very tense bartender to clean up the mess.

Pakmar went inside the room, which seemed to be his office, followed by Ben, who closed the door on his way in.

Ben looked around. Pakmar's new business seemed to be treating him well. The office looked very suave. Expensive furniture, carpet, high tech, polished wooden walls, Ben felt like he was in a completely different establishment.

"Wow, it looks like you've been doing fine over the years." Pakmar sat down behind his desk, and Ben sat down in one of the two chairs across from the desk.

"Well, after the many, many, many, many, many…"

"Yeah, I get it."

"businesses Ben Tennyson destroyed, Pakmar realized that if he continued to do business the way he had been doing, Pakmar would end up living on the street with no food to his name, so, he decided to go into a more hidden, humble area of business."

"Running a bar."

"Exactly. Pakmar is excellent businessman. The reason why Pakmar wasn't rich long before now was because Ben Tennyson kept destroying all his businesses!"

"Heh, right, well, sorry about that, and I'm happy for you Pakmar, but like I said, I've heard about this place. They say you do more than sell drinks." Pakmar shrugged.

"Pakmar is just legitimate businessman. What you see, is what Pakmar gives." It was Ben's turned to look unconvinced.

_Flashback_

Ben was back in his office after helping with the search at the warehouse. He was on his computer looking for any leads when he got a call from a Plumber investigator.

"It appears we may have found something." He said, before Ben leaned back on his chair.

"Good. What do you have?"

"Our men played around with the surveillance system while we searched for clues, and they were able to find something. Apparently, during the robbery, the cameras in the area were given a virus. This virus allows whoever placed it to insert a sort of video simulation of a normal night, giving them the chance to do whatever they want without anyone outside the facility knowing. A lot more reliable than looped footage. Ben frowned.

"Ok, I've never heard of something like that."

"They're saying the virus was most likely made off world and smuggled here. We've tracked down potential spots where this could have been sold, and we just got a pretty solid result." A picture of an alley at night with stairs leading down to a door appeared, as well as a name.

"A bar called _Little Gremo's_" Ben said, reading the name off of a neon sign that hung from the side of the building next to it on the right.

"That bar is suspected to have dealt with people from the same planet that the virus was made from before, but every time we've tried to find something, we come back empty handed. The owner of the shop is a lot smarter than he may seem. His name's- Pakmar?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

_End FB_

"Pakmar, look, I'm not here for you. I'm here because there was a break in somewhere, and we believe that the tech you "don't" sell was used to get passed the cameras. I don't know if you carry a log, or something, but I need names." Pakmar frowned.

"And Pakmar told you, Pakmar has no idea what you're talking about!" Ben raised an eyebrow, before leaning in closer to the expensive desk.

"Well than, how about I give you something in return, just between you and me." The business man tilted his head slightly.

"Hmm, compensation _might _help Pakmar think through the New York haze that is clouding his memory." Ben smirked. "What could you offer? Wealth, influence, lawyers for Pakmar's coming divorce hearing?"

"Uh, no, no, and no. Instead of all that, how about a promise. I won't come back here; unless I need information, and I won't "accidently" destroy your shady bar business. In return, you're going to stop selling and buying illegal tech, and you're going to give me the names of your customers."

"What sort of deal is that?! This is Pakmar's business!"

"It's pretty much the only deal you have Pakmar." Pakmar glared at Ben, while trying to come with some way around this; finally, he threw his hands in the air.

"Fine!" He jumped off his chair walked to the left side of the room. "Heroes, you've all turned into bullies over the years." He grumbled as he placed his hand on the wall. That part of the wall scanned his hand, and a small compartment slid open. Pakmar pulled a book out and walked back behind the desk.

He placed the book on the desk in front of Ben, who looked a little surprised.

"I never knew people still used books like these."

"The old fashion ways are the most secure. Now pay attention!" Pakmar sat back down and opened the book. He kept flipping pages until he stopped and pointed at a name from a month ago. "This is who Pakmar sold it to. The virus is new, and not a lot of people have heard of it yet, so he is my first and only customer." Ben widened his eyes.

"**Fistrick**, he's the guy behind the attack?" Pakmar shrugged.

"Pakmar guesses, then again Pakmar doesn't really care, he just wants you to leave." Ben wasn't listening; instead he glared at the name.

"Where did you sell this to him?"

"Everything was done here. Do you think Pakmar is stupid enough to go to them? Some of these people are crazy!" Ben rolled his eyes.

"Ok, thank you Pakmar." Ben scanned the page with his omnitrix, before getting up. "If I need anything else, I'll come back."

"Please don't."

"And I'm serious about these deals. If I get a clue that leads me back here, I'm putting a stop to everything you're doing." Pakmar sighed.

"So Pakmar should destroy all of the other viruses, huh?" Ben turned around and walked towards the exit.

"That would be the smart idea." Ben said, before closing the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A while later, Ken and Peggy were in the Tennyson household/base. They were in the living room, slouching on the couch while they waited for Ben to come home from his mission. Max said he went to New York for something, so he'd be a while. Ken only wished a while wasn't three hours and counting. Something to note, both teenagers changed into their regular clothes.

Ken now wore a t-shirt and jeans, while Peggy, who had left some clothes at Ken's house in the past, wore a tank top with a pair of loose pants that stopped at her knees.

Ken yawned before sighing.

"Man, what is he doing?!" Ken groaned, as he dramatically rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Peggy sighed, equally bored/impatient. She tried to read one of Ken's comic book, but the possibility of going on the field was keeping her from really focusing on anything, especially words on pages.

"For a guy who can turn into multiple speedsters, your dad can really take his time."

"It's because he's always stopping for food. His speedster forms make him hungry for- some reason, I forgot."

"Maybe Jachin knows, he's a speedster too." Peggy suggested. Suddenly, an orb flew by Peggy and stopped in front of Ken.

"_Young Tennyson, a person by the name of Jachin wishes to enter. Would it be ok if I lowered the defenses?" _The orb created a holographic screen, which showed a live feed of Jachin looking around with amazement in his eyes. Ken smiled.

"Yeah, it's ok." The orb turned off the feed.

"_I have now opened th…"_ suddenly a flash of orange came zooming into the room and stopped next to the orb.

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long." He held up two bags. "I brought snacks, you know, for the patrol." Peggy got up and examined the bag.

"You brought snacks?" She looked inside. "Three burgers and fries?"

"Don't worry I have three in this one too, for Ken's dad." Ken and Peggy looked at each other.

"Well, I guess that answered our question." Ken said, confusing Jachin. "Speaking of which, did you run all the way here Jachin?" Jachin nodded.

"Yeah, I live on the other side of the continent, but that's not much for a Citrakayah. So, is your dad here?" Ken was about to answer, when the bot returned and hovered next to Ken.

"_Actually, young Tennyson, you asked me to inform you of your father's return. He is currently in the hanger_." Ken had a "finally" look on his face.

"Alright, I'm gonna go ask him, you guys just wait right here."

"What, but I wanted to meet him." Jachin said before Peggy nudged him slightly.

"Don't worry you'll see him when we patrol, now pass me some fries." Ken wasted no more time and practically jogged to his father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken was in the hallway, heading towards the hanger.

'_Alright, so when I see him, I'll just tell him straight, me and my friends need more experience, and we think some actual crime fighting can really help us out. Yeah, I'm sure that'll work.' _Ken turned the corner, and ran into someone, making him walk backwards, a little dazed. Ken shook it off, and looked in front of him to see Ben, who was looking at a holo-screen from his watch before getting bumped into, looked at Ken with surprise.

"Oh, sorry about that Ken."

"It's fine dad. It's uh, good to see you." Ben turned off the holo-screen and motioned Ken to follow him as he walked down the hall.

"So, how was your first day? I've been to the school, but I've never seen any of the classes there before."

"Well, neither did I, it was mostly introductions. We did have a sparing match in gym thou."

"Oh yeah? You stayed in your limit, right?" Ken rolled his eyes.

"Yes dad, I didn't go overboard, but I did win, uh, actually pretty easily." _'Best way to make him more confident in me.'_ Ben smirked.

"Alright, don't get cocky, but I didn't doubt you for a second." Ken smiled.

'_Alright, enough softening him, time to go for it!'_ "So, dad, we found out that the headmaster's planning on testing us Wednesday, and actually if we fail- we get expelled." Ben widened his eyes.

"Wha- really? What kind of test?"

"I don't really know exactly, but it's gonna be practical, so you know hands on sort of stuff." Ben nodded.

"Alright, well you getting some training in?"

"Thaat's the thing. Me and my friends, Peggy, Jachin, we thought the best way to prepare for something that big was to- go out with you, you know on your patrols." Ben immediately stopped walking and turned to his son.

"What?" Ken stopped and looked back at his dad.

"It could just be for tonight and tomorrow, and- maybe if it works out, we can make it a regular thing. Sometimes you and me, sometimes my friends can come too, you know, whatever's more comfortable for…" Ben shook his head.

"No." Ken stopped talking and looked at his dad.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry Ken, but the answer is no." Ken started to frown, but kept his composure as best as he could.

"Why?" He asked. Ben sighed.

"Look Ken, at the moment I'm in the middle of something, and the man I'm after is dangerous."

"So wha…"

", and despite how he looks and acts, he's extremely intelligent. He's dangerous Ken, and I can't watch over you."

"You don't need to. We can handle ourselves!"

"Against a student, and I don't even know how good Peggy's gotten, but I doubt she's very different from you, and I don't even know who Jachin is, I can't just bring him with me!"

"Cardeth's mom lets him patrol with her, I'm not asking to go on something dangerous, just something that can give me some kind of challenge. I can't keep just fighting these… toys! Not if I want get better!"

"So what Ken, I just drop the case I'm working on and find some thugs for you to take on? Is that it? How is that fair for the city?"

"Well than trust us, trust me with your case, I can show you if you just stop… treating me like a kid!"

"Treating you like a ki- what?"

"Yes! I've noticed since I've gotten accepted, you've been really- clingy, like you think I'm not cut out for this."

"It's not that Ken," Ben said, calming down. "I'm just worried, it's normal. I'm your father, you're my son." Ken looked down on the floor, filled with anger and stubbornness. He looked up and frowned.

"I'm a hero first." Ben looked at his son, before closing his eyes and sighing.

"No, you're not. Not yet, and you're not ready." He walked pass Ken. "I've made up my mind Ken, that's final." Ken looked at the hall in front of him, not wanting to turn around, not wanting to see his dad, as he clenched his fist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doors slid open, and Ben entered his ops room, as he rubbed his eyes. Today's been a long day, and he wasn't as young as he used to be. A little nap sounded great to him right now. Ken coming out of nowhere, asking to take him and his classmates out on the field didn't help anything. Of course, he couldn't take them.

It sounded hypocritical, but crime fighting wasn't meant for kids. The villains, over the years they've gotten more and more dangerous, more organized, deadly. That's why they have the academies. These kids didn't even start class yet, so going up against any of the big names was simply out of the question, and Ben didn't have time to fly around and take down random thugs.

At the moment he had a case to solve. Ben sat down in front of his big monitor and took out a flash drive. A slot formed on the side of the omnitrix, and Ben inserted the drive into it. It took only a few second before the file he needed was moved into the drive. Ben took out the drive and plugged it into the computer, putting the file into the supercomputer.

Ben opened it, showing the name of Fistrick, as well as the price of the virus, the virus' name, and the time he picked it up. Ben scratched his head.

"Can any of this really help find Fistrick? I feel like I just hit another dead end." Ben groaned, before leaning back on his chair and closing his eyes. After a minute, he got up and started typing. A file was pulled up, Fistrick's file. Ben scrolled pass the six counts of murder and part where it said he critically injured three other heroes, until he found something interesting. "Says here someone paid for his bail, really?"

Ben hadn't the slightest, but he did know what it meant. "Someone else was behind this attack, and they needed Fistrick to help them out. Question is who." Ben scratched his head, before sighing. 'I'm gonna need some help.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken, Jachin, and Peggy were out in the city, walking to nowhere in particular, and all three were in low spirits. Ken, who was extra sulky, kicked a can out of his way, before sighing.

"My dad can get so overprotective. All we wanted to do was shadow him; maybe take some thugs out while we did it."

"We asked at the wrong time, we can't really blame your dad." Jachin said, thou he was just as depressed about the situation.

"We should probably come up with a new training plan for tomorrow. We're already pretty behind." Peggy said.

"Maybe robot training will be enough, just crank up the difficulty, and we can pretend they're trying to kill us." Jachin suggested. Peggy nodded

"Honestly, right now, anything's good." Ken said nothing, as he stayed in his thoughts. Peggy noticed Ken's mood, and was about to say something, when there was a sudden and quick scream, which got the attention of all three kids, while also making Jachin almost jump out of his fur.

Other citizens heard the scream, which was coming from the ally across from Ken and the others, and walked away from it as quickly as they could.

"What the hell was that?!" Jachin asked, as his heartbeat raced.

"A scream, coming from that ally." Peggy said, as she debated whether or not they should… "Huh?" Peggy turned and saw Ken running towards the street. When he reached the edge of their sidewalk, he activated his Tetramand power and leaped across the street and landed on the other sidewalk. Jachin and Peggy looked at Ken with shock.

"Is he just going to…" Ken ran into the ally without a second thought. Peggy quickly snapped out of her shock and grabbed Jachin by the shirt.

"C'mon!"

"Wait, wha…" Peggy and Jachin ran towards the edge. Before they got there, Peggy turned to the speedster.

"Jachin, can you get us across?"

"Huh-uh, yeah!" He said before nodding. He grabbed Peggy by the arm. "Hang on!" He took one more step, before launching towards the street. Jachin and Peggy weaved pass any incoming car and raced into the ally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken was running through the ally, trying to find anyone who looked like they needed help. He was about to run pass a path on his left side, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and quickly jumped back behind the corner so he wouldn't get spotted. He waited a few seconds before slowly taking a peek to see what he was up against.

At the end of the path were a group of thugs, all holding some kind of weapon, and in front, up against the wall was a young woman, probably in her twenties, with purple hair. Ken noted the victim before quickly examining the thugs.

'_No one looks exceptional; they're all just caring random weapons. Still, I'll have to be on my guard since I'm running in without much information on these guys.' _Ken narrowed his eyes, as they turned blue. He took one step and launched at the group. One thug only had time to turn before they were punched in the face with enough force to knock a tooth out.

Everyone immediately turned their heads, but for Ken it was like they were going in slow motion. He quickly adjusted himself midair and round house kicked the same guy in the side of his head, knocking him out. Ken landed in front of the surprised woman, before backing up a little and getting into a stance.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'm here to save you." He said confidently, before his eyes turned dark red.

"What the hell?" One thug asked.

"What do we do?" Another one asked. One thug growled.

"We kick his ass, he just took out one of our own!" Two other thugs nodded immediately and the three charged, each holding a melee weapon of some kind. Ken ducked under one swing, before back flipping over another guy who tried to hit him from behind. Ken landed on his feet, before smashing the ground below him, creating a shockwave stream that went straight for the two thugs, sending them flying into the wall. The last thug was big, and wore some kind of high-tech gauntlet on both his hands.

The guy swung, making Ken have to quickly sidestep out of the way, before launching at the thug and punching him in the chest, sending him sliding back. Ken jumped back a little, while keeping his fist up.

Peggy and Jachin watched Ken punch the big guy before Jachin cracked his knuckles.

"Ken's taking them on. I had a feeling we didn't need to worry." Peggy frowned.

"No, he's gonna need help. He won't be able to keep this up for long. Jachin, you rush in, I'll be right behind you." Jachin didn't really understand what Peggy was talking about, but he nodded before rushing in with his super speed. Peggy was about to follow, when a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Hold up there girl."

Jachin rammed into one guy, sending him flying into the wall behind the victim. Ken turned to Jachin, before smirking and giving him a thumb up. Jachin only had time to smile back, before dodging a fist and returning the gesture into her face. Ken turned back to the big thug, who was charging into round 2.

The thug threw a fist, aiming to make Ken paste on the ground, but the inspiring hero quickly jumped back, dodging the attack that ended up smashing the ground he stood on. The thug kept trying, swinging wildly, until Ken grabbed his arm and, with all his strength threw him over his shoulder, and into the two dumpsters sitting against the right side of the alley.

The dumpsters fell on their fronts, spilling some of their contents on the ground. Ken gathered his breath, as he suddenly felt tired. _'Don't tell me it's been three minutes already.' _Ken's eyes returned to normal, before turning back at the group of thugs. Jachin was taking out a good number of them.

Thanks to both of their efforts, there was only half of them now.

'_I still have my other four abilities, we've got this fight.' _Ken was about to jump in again, but before he could, someone behind him grabbed the back of his shirt. Ken turned to see the one they were trying to save. "Huh? H-hey, don't worry, this'll be over soon." The lady smiled. First it looked sweet and innocent, but it quickly twisted into something sadistic.

"Watchin ya fight my men's been instresten, but I need at least some o these idiots awake." Her right hand was suddenly enveloped in high-tech looking purple armor. Ken suddenly heard an explosion, and turned to see Jachin hit the wall hard, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Jachi-Ahhh!" The strange woman grabbed Ken by the back of his neck and electricity flowed through her hand and into Ken, shocking him until he couldn't stand. Ken fell to his knees, before hitting the ground face first. Ken's head was on its side, so he was facing the dumpsters.

As his eyes slowly closed, he could see a limp arm and hand sticking out of the trash, that's when it all clicked.

"Aw, shi…" And with that, Ken Tennyson was unconscious, and, along with his friends, was at the mercy of these villains.

_Next time on Ken Tennyson Next Generation!_

_Hey, Peggy here. Can I just ask- how the hell did we get into a situation like this?_

_**Ken, Peggy, and Jachin are tied up in some room, and in front of them is the "victim" along with a skinny looking teen and a big guy.**_

_Agh, Ken, you idiot, if you didn't just run in without thinking we wouldn't be in this mess!_

_**Ken, Peggy, and Jachin were crawling through an air vent, each with their own pissed off look on their face.**_

_We took down those random thugs pretty easily back in the ally; maybe we'll be lucky here too?_

_**The woman, now fully in her purple high-tech armor, which included a spiky top helmet, had electricity surrounding her. **_

_**An older looking Fistrick comes out of the shadows, looking menacing.**_

_Well, even if we are that lucky we still can't hold back, _

_**Fistrick holds Ken by the neck and slams him into a wall.**_

_,not if we want to get out of here!_

_**Peggy's eyes glow white as her hands suddenly get enveloped in multicolored light!**_

Reviews

VeryDemonicBear- No, but his powers do come from being the son of someone who's fused with the Omnitrix.

Aztec 13- Thanks, and I do plan on bringing more heroes from other series. If you want to leave suggestions, you're more than happy to.

Guest- I'm glad to hear it! This was more inspired by MHA that's why it's under the BenxMHA crossover list.

Mr. Illegal- Thanks man!


End file.
